The Ghost of Wind
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang ninja di zamannya, hidup dari generasi ke generasi samapai sekarang hingga zaman telah berubah, namun ia selalu dihantui oleh masa lalunya. Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dari masa lalunya Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**_'The Ghost of Wind'_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair: SasuNaru_**

**_Rate: Teen_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Confort, Romance, Drama, Superanatural_**

**_Warning: AU, OOC, Boy Love, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sasuke terpaku, lebih tepatnya ia membatu._

_Dihadapannya. Naruto, sahabatnya, rivalnya, orang yang selalu mengejarnya selama ini untuk membawanya kemabali ke Konoha, seseorang yang ia cintai—meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya._

_Ia bisa merasakan ada cairan yang keluar mengenai tangan kanannya yang tengah memagang pedangnya._

_Ia mengarahkan padangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, disana terlihat dengan jelas, pedangnya yang menancap dipunggung Naruto: menembus punggungnya hingga keperut._

_Darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak dapat berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan sebuah kata._

_Sasuke mengalihakan pandangannya keberbagai arah, tidak jauh darinya, Kakashi dan Sakura, membelalakan matanya, mereka terlampau kaget._

_Kali ini pandangannya tertuju kedepan dan menemukan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum: senyum miris mungkin._

"_Na-naru—" Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.  
_

"_S-sasuke, j-jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada a-aku ingin bertemu denganmu kembali. B-bukan sebagai Uchiha, dan aku tidak lagi menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, bisa memahami satu samalain, tidak sepertsi sekarang ini." Naruto berujar terbata dengan susah payah, suaranya yang terdengar terlampau lirih._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ini? Sasukepun tidak mengerti, bukankah tadi mereka berdua tengah bertarung melawan Madara Uchiha. Namun kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? sungguh Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menikam sahabatnya itu, kejadiannya terlalu cepat._

_Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

"_NARUTOOO!" Sakura yang sudah dapat mengatasi rasa shock-nya berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. Ia akan menerjang Sasuke namun tanannya dicekal oleh Kakashi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya._

_Naruto terdiam, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, ia mengerang pelan saat rasa sakit itu menjalar, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Sakura, suara Kakashi yang juga setengah berteriak, dan suara Sembilan bijju yang berteriak—mengaum, bergema ditelinganya._

_Kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri dan perlahan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah, ia sempat melirik Sasuke yang segera menangkap tubuhnya, memabawanya dalam pelukannya. Wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin dan datar itu tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya. Perasaan menyesal dan persaan untuk kehilangan, tergambar jelas dimata Naruto._

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki rambut khas itu mengusap wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Napasnya memburu, terengah. Mata onyxnya yang telah basah langsung memandang sekeliling. Ah ia masih berada di kantornya, bahkan ia tidak sadar kenapa ia bisa tertidur dikantor. Onyxnya menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangannya, pukul 21.00—sudah larut malam.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Juga menyakinkan diri bahwa yang tadi hanyalah mimpi… meski ia sadar mimpi itu muncul atas dasar pengalaman nyatanya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya disetiap tidurnya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang keluar dari kedua onyxnya. Menangis saat tidur? Baginya itu sudah biasa. Mimpi buruk memang teman dimalam-malamnya.

Bergerak turun dari sofa-nya yang nyaman. Membawa kakinya untuk melangkah kearah jendela. Memandang langit kelam di atas sana yang mencoba mendominasi malam.

Sasuke mendesah, merasa iri dengan langit kelam yang mengantung di atas kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat gelap—hitam dan dingin—langit kelam itu kadang punya sesuatu yang menggantung menghiasinya. Membuat langit kelam itu tampak cantik dan mempesona. setidaknya langit kelam itu mempunyai sesuatu yang bersinar, menghiasi paparan kelam yang selalu mendominasi malam. Walau kadang kabut kelabu menghalanginya, tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga segerti langit yang mempunyai bintang.

Ia hidup sendirian.

Keluarganya sudah lama menghadap Sang Pencipta. Pembantaian klan yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak dimasa lalu, yang mendapatkan misi dari hokage dan berterimakasihlah ia padanya yang telah membuatnya hidup sendirian. Sahabat. Dia punya namun itu dulu, sudah lama sekali. Karena dia jugalah yang membuat sang sahabat meningalkannya di dunia ini sendiri, namun itu bukan maunya, sungguh itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Zamanpun telah lama berubah, namun ia masih bertanya-tanya: kenapa? Kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup samapai sekarang? Tuhan benar-benar membencinya, karena kehidupan masalalu yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan menghukumnya.

Atau Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain… Sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui

Telah lama ia hidup, dari generasi ke generasi, hingga sekarang namun ia masih tidak memiliki jawabannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!"_

_Kushina berteriak, membentak pada Naruto—bocah berusia Sembilan tahun, anaknya, anak kandungnya._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun Kaa-san," ia mencoba membela diri, atau lebih tepatnya memang ia tidak tahu-menahu kenapa kaa-san-nya sampai membentaknya dipagi hari seperti ini. Perasaan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, atau mungkinkah…_

_Kushina tersenyum mencemooh, "Lalu apa ini?" ia menyodorkan gaun berwarna merah darah pada Naruto, dimana gaun itu rusak, ada lipatan yang terlihat akibat setrika yang telalu panas, mungkin. "Kau bilang tidak melakukan apapun heh? Kau merusak bajuku!" tudingnya._

_Naruto masih terpaku pada gaun itu, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara kembali "Aku tidak melakukannya sungguh," Ia melirik kearah pintu dapur, dimana disana ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, kembarannya—Naruko, kakak kandungnya—tengah tersenyum sinis padanya. Dan Naruto sadar satu hal…_

"_Masih tidak mau mengaku, heh!?" suara Kushina terdengar samar dalam pendengarannya, dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara tamparan yang mengenai pipi kananya._

"…ruto… Naruto!"

"E-eh, ya." Naruto menoleh kesamping, mendapati wajah khawatir Gaara—sahabatnya sekaligus bosnya ditempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kau melamun," ujarnya.

"Tidak," sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak pulang? Bukankah besok kau sekolah?" ia melirik jam yang terpajang di ruang ganti khusus karyawan itu, yang menunjukan angka 21.20. sudah malam, dan café sudah tutup beberapa menit yang lalu. Tadi ketika keluar dari ruang kerjanya tidak sengaja ia melihat lampu masih menyala diruang ganti, jadi dia kemari untuk mengeceknya namun ia menemukan Naruto—sahabatnya tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu lokernya.

Naruto menutup pintu lokernya, "Ia, ini juga mau pulang. Kau menginap lagi disini?"

"Ya, masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Ini sudah larut, kuantar pulang ya,"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku sudah terlalu sering membuatmu repot. Aku pulang sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok, lagipula kau itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi jangan bilang seperti itu lagi."

Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang sekarang. Jangan bekerja samapi larut, badanmu butuh istirahat."

"Okey, hati-hati."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kriiiiing…!

Jam beker Naruto meraung-raung, dengan malas ia mematikannya namun setelahnya, Naruto melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ketika jam menunjukan pukul 07.00. Semalam ia langsung tidur begitu samapai di apartemen kecilnya itu dan lupa mengatur ulang alaramnya. Ia sudah terlambat.

"Oh, ya ampun!" pekiknya. Segara saja ia bersiap-siap ke sekolah, dengan cepat ia segera memakai seragam sekolahnya—_Konoha Internationan High School_, sekolah elite yang ada di kota ini.

Ponselnya berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia segera saja mengangkatnya.

_"Hey, Naruto, apa yang masih kau lakukan dirumah? tidakkah kau ingat hari ini kita ada ulangan."_ ujar suara diseberang sana.

Naruto memakai sepatunya, ponselnya ia apit diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya. "Iya, iya aku segera berangkat. Bye~"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading_, _dengan dekorasi mewah menghiasi sudut ruangan itu terlihat senyap seperti biasa. Mungkin jika tidak terdapat meja makan serta beberapa perabotan makan yang tertata rapi di atasnya, ruangan itu akan terlihat seperti pemakaman dikarenakan suasana yang muram, sepi dan sunyi. Namun inilah suasana ruang makan setiap harinya pada jam yang sama.

Beberapa _maid_ yang tengah menyiapkan makanan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Mereka menghidangkan makanan dalam diam, dan setelahnya hanya berdiri berjajar beberapa meter di belakang sang majikan.

Sasuke duduk tenang di jajaran kursi paling ujung, sambil membaca berita pagi di surat kabar. Sendiri, ya hanya ada dia sendiri yang duduk disana. Rumah mewah tersebut memang hanya dihuni olehnya sendiri dan beberapa _maid_ untuk mengurus rumah.

"Sasuke-_Sama_,"

Sasuke melipat Koran paginya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tidak perlu repot-repot melihat kearah sumber suara, ia berujar "Kau datang juga, Sui"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang?" Suigetsu—pemilik suara pertama berujar, dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah kiri Sasuke. Suigetsu adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai asistennya.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn' andalannya, membuat Suigetsu sedikit sangsi atas jawaban yang tidak jelas dari atasannya sekaligus tersebut. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing atas sikap Sasuke padanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ujarnya hampir tanpa nada—tanpa menoleh pada para maid disana. Segera para maid tersebut membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan majikannya diruang makan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kenapa mereka masih setia bekerja padamu dengan sikapmu itu." Suigetsu berujar, sambil memasukan potongan steak kedalam mulutnya.

Menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum berujar, "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya sinis, hampir membuat Suigetsu tersedak mendapati pertanyaan itu.

"Er… itu, kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Hn,"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari yang cerah menghiasi kota Konoha, Semilir angin pagi berhembus membawa bias-bias air embun sisa semalam, menebarkan hawa dingin namun sejuk.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 07.15, tapi stasius sudah cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sudah menjadi hal biasa melihat rutinitas seperti itu, hampir setiap hari di jam kerja dan sekolah. Terlihat beberapa siswa berseragam sekolah atau mahasiswa sedang berdiri menunggu kereta. Tak jarang juga para pegawai kantor ikut menunggu di tempat yang mereka rasa nyaman.

Sabaku no Sasori, salah satu mahasiswa Universita Konoha. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut merahnya duduk tenang dibangku tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak stasiun. Matanya sibuk menelusuri deretan huruf demi huruf dalam sebuah buku yang tengah dibacanya, membuka lebar demi lembar halaman buku. Ia membacanya dengan serius. Kacamata berbingkat hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, cukup membantu untuk membaca walau matanya masih cukup normal. Suara bising yang memenuhi stasiun tak membuatnya kehilangan konstentrasi.

Tak ada banyak orang yang duduk di jajaran kursi tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak stasiun. Bahkan hampir semua orang lebih memilih berdiri dekat rel di belakang garis putih.

_Untuk apa rela berdiri hingga hampir 30 menit, kalau kau bisa duduk sambil menunggu kereta datang dengan santai. Bodoh!_

"Aish! Aku terlambat." Gerutuan kecil itu keluar dari bibir seorang siswa SMA yang sedang berdiri dibelakang garis putih lintasan kereta. Badanya ia sandarkan di tiang penyangga yang ada dibelakangnya. Seragam sekolah elite yang dikenakannya dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia lipat samapi siku, celana hitam dengan blazer hitam, dasi berwarna merah darah dengan aksen garis putih berkibar diterpa angin.

_**Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…**_

"_**Kereta di jalur satu, segera tiba. harap semua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis! Terima kasih!"**_

Suara operator menggema diseluruh penjuru stasiun. Membuat para penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu segera bersiap-siap, tidak ingin tertinggal. Begitu pulang dengan Sasori.

**_._**

**_._**

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hei, kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Mesum!"

Berbagai macam teriakan dan umpatan terucap dari mulut beberapa orang di dalam kereta yang sesak itu. seperti inilah pemandangan di dalam kereta yang ditumpangi Naruto setiap kali berangkat ke sekolah. Saat kereta datang, seperti orang yang kerasukan semua orang langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta. Tidak peduli akan ada yang terijak, tergencet, atau apapun, karena dipikiran mereka hanyalah tidak ingin terlambat.

"Nona_,_ kau menginjak sepatuku."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil nona, menoleh keasal suara dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang memandang kearahnya. Ia melihat kebawah walau sedikit sulit karena kereta yang sesak, sang gadis mendapati sebelah kakinya menginjak sepatu hitam milik pemuda tampan didepannya.

"A-ah, maafkan aku," ujarnya terbata.

"Hm."

Siswa salah satu SMA elite itu beranjak dengan susah payah, menuju ke dekat pintu agar lebih mudah saat turun nanti. "Permisi! Biarkan aku lewat! Permisi!" Naruto siswa tersebut terus berusaha mencapai pintu menerobos penumpang lain didalam kereta tersebut.

Pemuda manis tersebut hampir saja mencapai pintu kereta saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Naruto hampir saja terantuk pintu kereta kalau saja tidak ada seorang pemuda yang menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya berniat untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah menolongnya barusan.

'_Waaahhhh! Tampan sekali!'_ batinnya menjerit heboh saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Rambut merah, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipi dan rahangnya satu garis menegaskan ketampanannya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih berbeda kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang tan.

'_Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Engkau ciptakan manusia setampan ini,'_ batin Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sosok tersebut melambaikan tangannya yang bebas di depan wajah Naruto, khawatir karena dari tadi anak didepannya—yang masih setia ia peluk, tanpa sadar—hanya diam terpaku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Eh," ujar Naruto kaget, "A-ku tak apa, terima kasih."

"Hm,"

"Uh, bisa lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak," katanya setelah sadar ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Oh, maaf" pemuda tersebut tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa, sekali lagi terima kasih"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke melakukan presentasi, ia mewakili perusahaannya Uchiha Construction- perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Mempresentasikan modelnya dengan hologram, dan ia menekankan pada harmoni, menggabungkan alam manusia dan kebudayaan.

"Apa yang anda lihat sekarang adalah situs dimana Dream Art Center akan dibangun. Pengunungan, sungai, dan sebuah danau. Bisakah orang membuat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini? Alam yang indah dari sang pencipta, kita ingin menambahkan bagian lain dari alam.

Di pusat seni mimpi kami, alam, manusia, dan budaya saling memiliki pengertian dan saling responsive." ujarnya memulai penjelasan.

Seseorang dari mereka akat bicara, "Ini akan menjadi ruang yang ramah lingkungan yang harmonis."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sebuah pusat dimana anda bisa melihat pemandangan indah. sebuah pusat yang menjadi pemandangan indah." Jeda sejenak, "Inti dari desain yang kami bawa… adalah harmoni." Ia pun mengahkiri presentasinya dan diikuti oleh riuh rendah tepuk tangan.

_**.**_

Sasuke kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Suigetsu, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Ah melegakan sekali akhirnya semuanya selesai setelah sekian lama," ujar Suigetsu riang, oke proyek ini memang sudah memakan waktu yang lumayan untuk keduanya. Jadi wajar saja kalau tingkah Suigetsu berlebihan selama ini selalu menemani atasannya untuk lembur menyelesaikan proyek yang tengah mereka kerjakan, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah memintanya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata, "Kau senang,"

"Tentu saja," jawab Suigetsu cepat, "Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat. Em bos…" ujarnya ragu-ragu. Kalau dia sudah memanggilnya seperti itu pasti ada maunya.

Sasuke diam, dia tahu Suigetsu belum selesai bicara.

"Er… Boleh aku minta libur?" ujarnya penuh harap. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, membuat Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya juga. "K-kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya cepat.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda, "Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue...**_

Ini adalah proyek pertama aku di fandom Naruto.

Jadi bagaimana apa kalian suka? Aku harap sih iya *itu maunya aku loh*

Aku gak tahu ini hasilnya bagaimana tapi aku masih kurang puas sih dengan tulisanku ini.

Oke kalau ada kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati. Jangan sungkan-sungkan aku orangnya terbuka koq menerima apapun itu yang penting kata-katanya jangan kasar ajah, soalnya aku paling gak suka dengan orang-orang yang berkata kasar meski aku sendiripun akan jadi orang yang kasar kalau udah ada orang yang ngasarin aku sampai keterlaluan.

Akhir kata aku ucapin terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost of Wind**

©Akasuna no Akemi

_**Rating: Teen**_

_**Warning: BIJAKLAH KALIAN DALAM MEMILIH BACAAN YANG KALIAN ANGGAP LAYAK.**_

_**Category: Multi**_

_**Fandom: Naruto**_

_**Relationship: Sasuke/Naruto**_

_**Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, Haruno Sakura, Shimura Sai, Houzuki Suigetsu, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruko.**_

_**Additional Tags: Yaoi, Boy's Love, OOC, Typo(s), Drama, Romance**_

_**Notes: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

Suasana cukup ramai di pagi yang cerah. Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke sekolahnya. Karena tergesanya, ia tak melihat ada seorang gadis yang tengah menuruni anak tangga.

Naruto tak sengaja menabrak gadis tadi, dengan segera membantu gadi itu merapikan beberapa buku yang terjatuh dan segera memberikannya pada si gadis yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Terima kasih," ujar gadis itu setelah menerima buku-bukunya dari tangan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan hati-hati hingga insiden ini tak terjadi lagi. Aku memang ceroboh."

"Tak apa. Ini juga salahku yang tidak hati-hati," ujar gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "sekali lagi maafkan aku." Ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkari tangan kirinya. "Ah aku terlambat, permisi." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan sosok gadis yang kini tertegun. Melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto," bisiknya pelan, ia merogoh saku blazernya. Mengeluarkan selembar fhoto yang terlihat sudah kusam termakan waktu. "Aku menemukanmu,"

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. Dan tangannya yang lain memegang student card milik siswa SMA yang terjatuh.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi..." ia memandang lurus ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan penuh arti. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "... Naruto Namikaze."

Student card itu ia sisipkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan stasiun setelah tak mendapati Naruto dalam jarak pandangannya.

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

Kesibukan pagi di sebuah SMA sudah mulai tampak. Mereka yang datang segera menaruh tas di meja mereka masing-masing.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan temannya yang rambutnya di cepol dua tengah membicarakan Naruto, dan kemudian datang lagi seorang gadis cantik lain yang berambut merah. Dia menyerahkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya si gadis berambut merah, Uzumaki Karin.

"Aku dengar kau melewatkan les kemarin untuk mengikuti sahabat-ku," ujar gadis cantik dengan surai pirang pucatnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Balas Karin ketua.

"Pada tingkat ini bisakah kau menjadi siswa populer?" Sindir Ino.

Naruto sampai di kelasnya dengan kelelahan, ia berjalan ke arah bangkunya. "Ohayu minna!" Sapanya ramah seperti biasa.

Segala kegiatan di kelasnya terhenti, mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemuda blonde yang kini tengah berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Ohayu, Naru-chan," balas mereka serempak.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya. Di mejanya sudah dipenuhi dengan puluhan bungkus kado yang tertumpuk disana. Ino segera menghampiri Naruto, memberikan Naruto kado juga.

"Ini untukmu, Naru-chan." Ujar Ino setelah menyerahkan kotak bento berwarna orange cerah pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau tahu saja kalau aku tadi tidak sempat sarapan." ujarnya ceria yang dibalas senyum sumringah Ino.

Ino segera duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Naruto. "Itu karena aku tahu bagaimana kebiasaanmu." Ujarnya lembut. "Naru-chan lihat ini," tunjuk Ino pada sebuah majalah yang ia bawa.

"Uchiha Sasuke," seorang pria tampan dengan kulit pucatnya membaca serangkaian nama yang ada di majalah tersebut, Sai Simura, sahabat Ino dan Naruto.

"Yap. Bagaimana, tampan bukan?" Tanya Ino antusias.

Naruto mengalihkan padangannya pada apa yang ditunjuk Ino tadi, "ya," balas Naruto pendek.

Uchiha Sasuke, sosok pemuda tampan yang merupakan seorang arsitek terkenal dengan hasil karya-karyanya yang selalu memenuhi majalah atau media massa lainnya. Begitu terkenal dikalangan remaja SMA seperti halnya Naruto dan teman-temannya, maupun para pembisnis ternama.

"Hanya itu jawabanmu!" Ino berseru tak percaya.

Sai duduk di sebalah kiri Naruto, ia mendengus pelan. "Emang jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dari Naru-chan, Ino."

"Setidaknya bukan jawaban pendek seperti itu," balas gadis itu cepat.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika guru mereka datang, semua siswa dan siswi kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Tapi bukannya mengajar, guru malah memutar video yang akan menjadi pbelajaaran mereka kali ini. Dan membiarkan semua muridnya mendengarkan, dan guru bermasker itu malah mengeluarkan buku lain, untuk ia baca.

Namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh metode pembelajaran di sekolah mereka memang seperti itu adanya. Dan mereka sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan guru mereka yang satu itu.

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

_**New York, 06.00 AM Mansion Namikaze**_

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya," pria dengan garis halus melintang dihidungnya itu berdiri mematung. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponsel dan menempelkannya ditelinga.

"Paman Iruka?" Suara wanita diujung telepon kembai bersuara. "Paman masih disanakan? Paman baik-baik saja?"

Umino Iruka, seorang pria paruh baya itu segera tersadar, "ah ya. Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya cepat. "Kau yakin itu dia?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya. Aku bahkan tak pernah seyakin ini, paman." balas wanita itu mantap.

Iruka terdiam sejenak, ia merenung. Seharusnya kabar ini adalah kabar paling membahagiakan untuknya, melebihi kabar tentang kenaikan pangkat. Seharusnya, ia senang karena ia akan segera bertemu kembali dengan 'dia'.

"Paman?"

"Ah, ya, maaf paman melamun." Balasnya, "jadi kau menemukan Tuan Muda dimana?"

"Di tempat yang tak akan pernah paman duga."

"Huh?" Iruka mengeryitkan keningnya, heran sekaligus bingung.

"Konoha."

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

_**Konoha, 16.00 PM **_

Haruno Sakura, wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat cocok dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ia menghela napas panjang, beliau baru saja mengakhiri panggilan dengan pamannya. Ia baru saja menyampaikan kabar penting untuknya.

Sakura tahu jika pamannya itu tidak baik-baik saja, Sakura tahu jika Iruka sangat terobsesi dengan anak itu. Namun Sakura juga tahu bahwa pamannya memiliki trauma yang sangat besar pada orang tersebut. Ia juga tahu betapa pamannya itu melewatkan beberapa tahun dalam hidupnya dengan sangat berat, menjalani terapi, untuk menyembuhkan trauma yang dideritanya.

Pamannya itu bahkan rela menghadapi ketakutannya lagi hanya untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui sampai saat ini. Karena masih banyak hal yang sesungguhnya ditutupi oleh sang paman. Namun meski pun begitu Sakura rela berjuang mati-matian demi membantu pamannya, ia tidak ingin sang paman mengalami penyesalan yang tiada akhir.

Sakura menurunkan kaca mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata itu diam-diam sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari Konoha Gakuen High School.

"Kuharap kau bisa diajak bekerja sama, Naruto."

Sedangkan sang objek yang tengah ia perhatikan sedang berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Maaf teman-teman aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukukan hal-hal seperti yang kalian inginkan." Jawab Naruto ketika kedua sahabatnya itu mengajaknya untuk pergi ketempat yang sering Sai dan Ino kunjungi. "Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku," imbuhnya, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

Ino dan Sai menghela napas pelan, mereka berdua cukup mengerti dengan keadaan sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Kami mengerti, tapi jangan terlalu keras Naruto, kau juga butuh hiburan."

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut kami, Naru?" Tanya Ino.

"Maaf, aku harus segera ke cafe, aku tidak ingin Gaara marah karena aku terlambat datang."

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan memaksamu." Ujar Sai akhirnya, "tapi lain kali kau harus ikut, okey."

"Baiklah,"

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Ino dan Sai pamit pada Naruto.

"Kami duluan, jaa Naru-chan."

"Jaa nee," balas Naruto, senyumnya masih terkembang ketika Ino dan Sai memasuki mobil Sai.

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

_**New York, Mansion Namikaze**_

"Iruka?"

Sebuah suara lembut langsung menyapa pendengarannya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang tengah mansion Namikaze.

Iruka menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis remaja anggun tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa, dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah majalah yang tengah ia baca.

Iruka segera menghampiri Nona Muda-nya itu, ia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. "Ya, Nona?"

Nona Muda Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze menutup majalahnya dan menatap langsung kepala pelayannya yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarganya. "Kudengar kau akan cuti dan kembali ke Jepang?"

Glup.

Iruka menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jemari kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu tak berhenti bergerak, menyerukan rasa gugup yang tengah melandanya. "Ya, benar Nona." ujarnya setenang mungkin, menutupi rasa gugup juga gelisahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah disana?" Raut wajah itu menunjukkan kecemNona, walau bagaimana pun Iruka sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri, setelah sang ayah, Minato Namikaze meninggal dunia ketika usianya masih berumur lima tahun.

"Tidak Nona, hanya saja saya mengkhawatirkan keadaan keponakan saya." Jawab Iruka.

"Jadi Sakura nee ada di Jepang?" Tanyanya terdengar antusias. Iruka mengangguk memberikan jawaban pasti untuk Nona Muda-nya. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi ke Jepang, tapi kau harus janji satu hal padaku."

"Saya mengerti Nona, saya akan kembali secepatnya setelah memastikan keadaan Sakura."

Naruko tersenyum manis ketika mendengar penuturan Iruka. "Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih, Nona." Iruka sehera undur diri dari hadapan Naruko, ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

Langkahnya terlihat ringan. Sebenarnya Iruka cukup gugup tadi, apa lagi ketika Naruko sudah mendengar kanar bahwa ia akan cuti dan setelahnya akan pergi ke Jepang. Meski pun alasan yang ia buat tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ia pergi ke Jepang memang untuk mengetahui kabar Sakura, keponakannya dan juga satu alasan lain yaitu; menemui Tuan Muda-nya, Naruto Namikaze. Seorang pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putranya sendiri, dan kalau bisa Iruka akan membawa Tuan Muda-nya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

_Saya harap Anda mau memaafkan saya Tuan Muda, dan saya berharap Anda mau kembali ke rumah ini._

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

_**Konoha, 20.30 PM**_

Kling

Denting bel yang terpasang di atas pintu cafe berbunyi, pertanda ada seorang pengunjung yang datang.

Naruto yang ada di belakang meja kasir segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum ramah, dan berkata, "Selamat datang di Kazekage cafe,"

Pengunjung itu balas tersenyum simpul, dan segera mencari meja yang masih kosong. Setelah menemukannya segera saja ia mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di depan jendela besar yang menampilkan keadaan diluar cafe.

Seorang pelayan segera menghampirinya, memberikan buku menu Kazekage cafe. Setelah pengunjung itu memesan pesanannya dan telah tercatat dengan rapi, segera pelayan itu bergegas ke arah counter memberikan kertas pesanan si pengunjung.

Gaara menghampiri Naruto, ia berdiri di samping si blonde. Mengamati keadaan cafenya yang masih ramai pengunjung. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Naru, bukankah shif-mu sudah berakhir dari sepuluh menit yang lalu"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan atasannya, Gaara. "Lalu kenapa masih disini," bukan bermaksud mengusir, tapi Gaara selalu menjunjung tinggi yang namanya peraturan, dan profesionalisme para karyawannya.

"Hari ini Lee absen, dan tidak ada yang menggantikan tugasnya. Pelayan yang lain pada sibuk, karena itu aku menggantikannya." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Gaara menggangguk, ia tahu kalau Lee salah satu karyawannya sedang absen karena ada urusan katanya. "Kau pulanglah, Naru. Biar aku yang menggantikannya," ujar Gaara lembut, "aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu karena kelelahan." Imbuhnya.

Dan Gaara cukup tahu jika Naruto masihlah seorang pelajar yang seharusnya memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk istirahat, karena dia tahu Naruto sering kelelahan yang mengakibatkannya suka terlambat bangun pagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara. Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit dengan berdiri disini menjaga kassa,"

Gaara memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia tahu Naruto tidak akan jatuh sakit semudah itu, seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tapi ini sudah malam dan Gaara tidak tahu kapan cafe-nya akan sepi pengunjung jika mengingat masih saja ada penggunjung yang datang.

"Jangan keras kepala, ini perintah." Ujar Gaara datar, "kau masih ingat kan jika besok kau masih harus sekolah. Kalau besok libur sih aku tidak akan keberatan membiarkanmu jaga disini sampai pagi."

Naruto cemberut mendengar ucapan atasannya itu, dan ia pun mencibir. "Aku bukan dirimu yang gila kerja."

"Sadar juga akhirnya," Gaara segera mendorong pundak Naruto pelan, "sekarang menyingkir dari sini. Aku akan menghantikanmu, lekas ganti bajumu, kemudian pulang dan segeralah tidur."

"Ya ya," ujarnya kesal, namun senyum manis ia berikan pada Gaara yang kini sudah menggantikan tugasnya. "Aku pulang,"

Gaara mengangguk, "hati-hati di jalan," wantinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu,"

"Tak apa, biasanya juga aku pulang sendiri."

Gaara menghela napas pelan, ia masih memandang ke arah Naruto menghilang di balik pintu ganti karyawan di cafenya.

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

Naruto berjalan santai setelah pulang dari cafe Gaara, ia membawa sekantong belanjaan, ia memang sengaja mampir ke supermarket dulu tadi ketika mengingat isi kulkasnya sudah menipis.

Disisi lain, Sasuke dengan pakaian serba hitam, tengah duduk santai di puncak gedung, menikmati angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya sambil menatap langit malam yang kini ditaburi banyak bintang.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bawah sana. Mendapati masih banyak manusia yang berkeliaran meski waktu sudah malam. Tiba-tiba pandangannya beralih pada sebuah mobil sedan yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah pada sesosok pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobil sedan itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar beberapa detik, ketika ia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi selanjut.

Naruto masih berjalan santai, namun ia begitu terkejut ketika sebuah mobil sedan melaju kencang ke arahnya. Naruto yang begitu terkejut tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya barak sejengkal pun, ia malah pasrah saja ketika lampu mobil itu menyorot padanya, membuatnya silau, Naruto menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

BRAK!

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu menahan napas. Tidak kuasa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini Sasuke sudah berada di bawah gedung, tepatnya di pinggir jalan dekat mobil itu terhenti. Sedangkan mobil sedan tersebut menabrak trotoar jalan hingga bagian depan mobil penyok, namun tidak memakan korban satu pun.

Seorang pengemudi mobil sedan tadi segera keluar dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pengemudi kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, apa teman anda baik-baik saja?" Ujarnya sambil melihat Naruto yang masih diam dalam pelukannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Hingga akhirnya mereka bernapas lega saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, dan mereka juga melihat tidak ada seseorang yang terjatuh dengan berlumuran darah, seperti apa yang sebelumnya mereka pikirkan.

Setelahnya mereka kembali ke tujuan mereka semula. Sedangkan si pengemudi sudah pamit pada Sasuke, dan ia juga memberikan sebuah kartu namanya pada Sasuke jika terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkannya, intinya dia bersedia bertanggung jawab.

Sasuke sendiri masih setia mendekap pemuda asing yang baru saja ia selamatkan tadi. Entah kenapa merasa nyaman.

"Kau tak apa?" Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kaku, ia masih mencerna kejadian barusan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Naruto dan memastikan kalau memang tidak ada satu luka pun ditubuh itu.

Naruto mendongak untuk melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terpaku pada mata kelam yang kini tengah menatapnya juga.

Sasuke sendiri terhanyut pada objek yang kini dilihatnya. Mata itu, biru seperti langit dimusim panas tanpa awan, tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi masing-masing pipi itu, rambut dan alis blonde, juga kulitan tan terbakar sinar matahari itu...

"Dobe," satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, meski pun lirih tapi cukup untuk menyadarkan Naruto seutuhnya.

"Dobe?" Beo Naruto tidak mengerti, hingga dirasakaannya sebuah pelukan erat ditubuhnya, yang mampu membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna, entah malu atau karena hal lain.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, Dobe." Bisik Sasuke lirih, "kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kau tahu betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Dobe."

Naruto berontak dari pelukan maut Sasuke. Barang belanjaannya sudah berhamburan dibawah kakinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan siapa yang kau panggil 'dobe'?" Ujarnya dengan suara yang naik beberapa oktaf. Kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan sebagai tanda terima kasih tertelan kembali ketika mendapati perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Tuan!" Kalapnya ketika tidak membuahkan hasil dari pemberontakannya.

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan hidup sampai saat ini," Sasuke berkata tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang meminta dilepaskan dari pelukannya. "Meski pun aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Naruto."

Kata terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke sanggup membuat Naruto terdiam. Meski pun ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pria yang tengah memeluknya.

_Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan._

_Memang apa yang sudah dia perbuat dimasa lalunya padaku? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya._

_Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?_

_**===The Ghost of Wind===**_

Apa ini?

Kenapa makin ga-je ceritanya, maaf ya update-nya lama dan membuat kalian semua menunggu lama. Bukan maksud hati aku membuat kalian menunggu tapi karena berhubung file The Ghost of Wind ini hilang jadi ya begitulah.

Maaf jika masih pendek, dan membuat kalian kecewa. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mengetik banyak, soalnya ini bikinnya di ponsel jadi hanya dua jari yang berfungsi untuk mengetik. #Jadicurhat

Balasan Review

**Uzumaki Fiyyana : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Naru sama Sasu juga udah ketemu tuh. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Funny bunny blester : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah mampir, dan salam kenal juga, semoga suka sama ceritanya.

**Alta0sapphire : **Makasih atas pujiannya, aku terharu. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka sama cerita ga-je ini. Aku akan berusaha membuat yang terbaik kedepannya. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.

**Ahn Ryuuki : **Makasih atas pujiannya, aku terharu. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Himawari Wia : **Itu mereka sudah bertemu. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Hanazawa kay : **Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Etrama : **Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf lama update-nya. Dan makasih atas pujiannya.

**7D : **Ini sudah dilanjut, semongga suka sama ceritanya. Makasih atas pujiannya juga makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Yuichi : **Itu mereka sudah bertemu. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Yunaucii : **Sasuke hidup kekal berkat kekuataan khususnya yaitu _Sharingan_.

Kushina cuma ngikutin scane yang aku buat, jadi ya gitu lah hehe... dia kan sudah aku kontrak. Iya Naru punya kembaran itu loh Naruko, Naruto versi cewek pasti tahu lah. Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih sudah mau mampir semoga suka.

**Miszshanty05 : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Ineedtohateyou : **Chapter ini SasuNaru sudah ketemu koq. Emm... lihat aja nanti, apakah Naru akan jatuh cinta pada Sasori?

Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.

**Kitsune Riku11 : **Makasih sudah suka sama cerita ga-je ini. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang dan membuatmu menunggu lama. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Irmasepti11 : **Makasih sudah suka sama cerita ga-je ini. Kita lihat saja nanti ya ini cerita SasuNaru-nya happy ending atau enggak. Itu mereka sudah bertemu. Maaf word yang kamu minta belum bisa terkabul, soalnya aku ngetiknya lewat ponsel buka leppy jadi word-nya masih kurang.

Makasih sudah ngingetin, bukan kamu aja yang bingung tapi aku juga bingung waktu baca ulang. Ini sudah dilanjut maaf telah menunggu lama, dan juga makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Vianycka Hime : **Aku juga suka Sasori. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**RisaSona : ** Cieee...

Itu Naru sudah ketemu sama Sasu. Makasih sudah mampir.

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf menunggu lama. Makasih pujiannya juga makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Dark uzumakirin : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Enggak, Sasuke gak reinkarnasi. Ceritanya dia memang hidup kekal berkat kekuataan khususnya yaitu _sharingan_.

Itu mereka sudah berjumpa hehe...

**Snnura : **Annyeong...

Makasih atas pujiannya dan syukurlah kalau dapat dipahami. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.

**Estrella Es-teller : **Makasih sudah suka sama cerita ga-je ini. Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih sudah mau mampir.

**Heryandi kurosaki : **Makasih sudah suka cerita ga-je ini. Chapter selanjutnya Naru-nya baru tak bikin manis-manis gula(?). Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf membuatmu harus menunggu lama.

Terima kasih banyak buat para reader semua yang sudah nyempetin waktu untuk mampir disini dan bahkan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review, memfollow, favorite, mau pun sailen reader.

Salam kenal...


End file.
